cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent WindFire
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi again So who exactly are you counting on being here? And when do we start? Are we allowed to post pictures and stuff? HH The Awesome One 20:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Okay. I understand totally. Now to be thinksing... I'm just an annoying little bugger, aren't I? ;) Hello. Again. So I know this is probably getting annoying but is this your first wiki? Like you created it? Because I kind of just made my own wiki and was kinda wondering if you had any tips or anything. If you wanted to start writing your characters own personal story, would you do that on the Beginning your story page? HeroineHiding ♪♫ 22:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HeroineHiding ♪♫ 01:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay My wiki is on the Greek Myths(like I could do anything else). The url is: greekmythexperts.wikia.com. I am seeing if that signature works. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 02:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait Okay, I know this is supposed to be off limits, but I'm just checking something. This is FREE, right? Because I am a little low on funds right now. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 03:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) PJO RP Like I said, this might get long. Anywho, I was wondering what you thought about Shadow's being immortal. Marytonga opposes it, I don't really care. ''Well, as I've written, it's an on/off thing, so just because she's immortal now doesn't mean she will be forever. ''